criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Colin Bramwell
Hitman |mo = Shooting |victims = 9 killed 1 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Mike Colter |appearance = Final Shot }} Colin Bramwell was a killer sniper and hitman who was hired by Eric Carcani. He appeared in Final Shot. History Bramwell was a sniper for the South African special forces who worked with Eric Carcani in Mombasa in 2008. He was kicked out from the special forces when he was suspected of stealing important government documents. Carcani later contacted him with a contract to kill his ex-wife Maya, and Bramwell entered the U.S. a week prior to "Final Shot", using a tourist visa. He then began hunting down Maya, investigating the circle of women who protected her from her husband. He forced Alice Emerson, the counselor who supervised Maya's case, to give him the name of Rebecca Schroeder, a "community angel" who sheltered Maya for a brief moment of time. He then killed Alice in the middle of a plaza, along with five other victims in order to cover his tracks. He then murdered Rebecca Schroeder at a gas station after she gave him the location she needed, also killing two other people. In order to keep his focus on his main target Maya, Bramwell used a technique called fantasy integration, creating a fantasy where he was keeping Maya safe from her husband and teaching her on how to be a good lookout. The fantasy ended when he saw Maya walk out of her apartment, desperate for fresh air. Bramwell, apparently getting caught up in the fantasy, abruptly paused for a moment, reminiscing on the imagined feelings he thought he had for Maya. Before he could pull the trigger, he is shot and killed by Hotch, who was also using a sniper rifle. Modus Operandi Bramwell would shoot his victims with a .308 Nemesis Arms Vanquish rifle equipped with a telescopic sight and a suppressor. To ensure that the attacks appeared to be at random and committed by an inexperienced shooter, he would shoot other random people before and after killing his target, and also intentionally firing bullets at nearby objects so they could appear as missed shots. He would always shoot his victims once in the head, neck, and chest, which were considered vital areas for military snipers, or "kill shots". The exception to this is Rebecca Schroeder, who received two gunshot wounds to the neck and hand, the latter being because he wanted to destroy the cellphone she was holding as a forensic countermeasure for their communications. During the plaza massacre, he fired from an upper floor of a building, using a glass-cutter to carve a hole in a window that would be used to steady his rifle as he fired shots. During the gas station shooting, he fired from the shelter of a van parked at a second gas station located on the other side of the street. Profile The unsub is a male Long Distance Serial Killer who is a very skilled marksman with a God complex and derives pleasure out of remaining unseen and determining the fates of people from afar. He is criminally sophisticated and methodical, concealing his method of ingress and egress, and leaving little evidence behind in his sniper perches, suggesting a great deal of experience, so this unsub possibly has a military or law enforcement background, possibly even Special Forces. His victims initially appeared to be targets of opportunity, but it later became clear that one or more of them are targets of choice, while the remaining victims are collateral damage used as a forensic countermeasure. This means that there is some unknown connection between one or more victims at the first and second crime scenes. The unsub is likely in his late 30s to 40s, as evidenced by him having the means and patience to plan and execute these attacks. If he still has specific targets, he will not wait long to attack again. Real-Life Comparison In a way, Bramwell being hired by Carcani to kill his ex-wife and also killing numerous people to make it look like a murder spree bears some resemblance to a theory that John Allen Muhammad, one of the two Beltway Snipers, performed his shooting spree in order to eventually assassinate his own ex-wife and use the Beltway murders to hide his connection to her. This theory was referenced by the BAU during their profile of him. Also, like Muhammad and his partner Lee Boyd Malvo, who killed most of their victims at or near gas stations, Bramwell committed his second sniper shooting at a gas station. Known Victims *2013: **October 8: ***Six killed in the plaza massacre. They are: ****Axel Greiner ****Daniel Bukowski ****Alice Emerson ****Melanie Chen ****Ricardo Hernandez ****Kyle Yates ***Three killed in the gas station shooting. They are: ****Rodney Anvil ****Rebecca Schroeder ****Sean Tramen **October 8-9: Maya Carcani Appearances *Season Nine **Final Shot Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Long Distance Serial Killers Category:Hitmen Category:Deceased Category:Mass Murderers Category:Snipers Category:Serial Killers